A Genuine Guide To Making Gil
THIS GUIDE IS STILL A WORK IN PROCESS, IT SHOULD BE FINISHED LATER THIS WEEK. THIS GUIDE IS STILL A WORK IN PROCESS, IT SHOULD BE FINISHED LATER THIS WEEK. This is a personal guide, if you disagree with anything feel free to leave comments on the talk page, but please don't remove, or change anything. All the information provided here has been tested 1st hand by the Author (IconicIdea). =A Quick Q&A Session= ---- *'Q:' Everyone knows that crafting just isn't that profitable any more, no one can really 'get rich,' so what's the point? *'A:' This jaded belief exists because many players (innocently) believe ANYTHING they craft, (regardless if it's in demand or not) will explosively sell. This creates discouragement & a false impression that the system is against them. For Example: If you flood the market with Bone Subligars and Wax Swords you will be heart-broken. You will make little - to no money, feel like a failure, and likely never try to sell. If this sounds like you, don't despair. Patience and a bit of homework (30 minutes should be enough to start) will get you profits *within a couple sales. *'Q:' Every time I've tried to sell something... Every Time! Everyone under-cuts me, and it doesn't matter if the product is selling like crazy, I never make a sell! *'A:' At most, this make the process slightly more challenging. It doesn't matter if "they" can under-cut you, you can still make money by the truck-load. Under-cutting other sellers is a very valuable tactic to make sales. This tactic is used in Real Life constantly. You can use under-cutting to your advantage, without destroying the market value of the product (read more on how to do this below). *'Q:' Other people with 100+ craft skill can get HQ3 for almost pure profit. I can't compete with that! *'A:' Then become 100+ skilled and make the HQ3 profits yourself. If you're dedicated, and have saved up a "Nest Egg" for crafting materials (read more on how to do this below), you can level a craft from 0-110 in a weekend. There is nothing difficult in becoming 100+ skilled in any craft, and making money while doing it. To be a skilled Crafter... all it takes - is patience. *'Q:' My friends "Cooking"* skill is 110 and they rarely make any money... If they're not successful, why would I be? *'A:' Let me be Blunt, you may not like the answer... The failures of others are often far from Truth. You like your friend, so you assume they know how to sale at the Auction House. They don't, & that's why they're not successful. Follow the stratagems below, then decide for yourself if they don't work. ---- =How To Make Money!= Records of Eminence is your gateway to gil in the Hundreds of Thousands, but the Auction House is the path to Millions upon Millions... *'The Records of Eminence Money Making Route:' Every 1,000 Sparks you earn can be converted, roughly, to 10,000 Gil by selling items purchased with Sparks, to NPC Merchants (this won't work with Rare/Ex items). Whether you're a High or Low level player, gaining Sparks isn't difficult. Running through "Repeat" quests can be very profitable: “Kill 200 enemies,” “Crystal acquisition” etc... You can typically make 5-10 thousand Sparks per hour, which equals 50,000-100,000 gil. High level players can get even better results. You may find this method alone - to be enough for their needs, and not bother with the Auction House. It's certainly easy, but it feels a lot like grinding and can get old. However! This is a phenomenal way to raise crafting capitol, use it to save up your "Nest Egg," then over some weekend; skill-up to 110 on your favorite craft. (You should only skill-up one craft to 110, all other crafts should only be developed until you hit 70). NOTE: Some crafts require more money to level than others. Cooking will be quite cheap until you hit 80-110. Goldsmithing (my favorite craft) will be four times more expensive from the start, so your "Nest-Egg" needs to reflect that. *'The Auction House Money Making Route:' *Don't Specialize - *Why You Should Diversify - *The Tactics Of Under-Cutting - THIS GUIDE IS STILL A WORK IN PROCESS, IT SHOULD BE FINISHED LATER THIS WEEK. THIS GUIDE IS STILL A WORK IN PROCESS, IT SHOULD BE FINISHED LATER THIS WEEK.